1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature compensator of a torque sensor for detecting a torque on the basis of changes in inductance of a pair of coils connected to an AC power supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a torque sensor, its coil has temperature characteristics and changes in temperature due to thermal expansion of a housing and the like of a torque sensor component. For example, a coil holding portion affects the torque sensor detection output thereby distorting the accurate detection of torque.
There is an example in which the torque sensor is provided with a temperature sensor dedicated for temperature detection such as a thermister. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-148128 (patent document 1).
Patent document 1 is an example in which by inserting the thermister into one of a pair of resistors constituting a bridge circuit with a pair of coils, and at least changes in temperature of the bridge circuit are compensated.
Therefore, influences of temperature due to the structure of the torque sensor cannot be avoided.
Namely, distortions of the torque sensor components and housing due to thermal expansion affect the torque detection voltage.